Eye of the storm
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Un bonito final para Tai y Ren.


**El título, así como la frase en cursiva, pertenecen al grupo _Bliss n' Eso._**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _La espada del Inmortal _pertenecen a Hiroaki Samura.

_**Eye of the storm**_

"_...where love's a hurricane and you meet me in the middle"_

No eran pareja, y si lo eran no lo parecían. Entre ellos no había palabras de amor, aunque ella se muriera por escucharlas. Tampoco había miradas cómplices ni besos robados. No había leves caricias ni susurros a media noche.

¿Estaban enamorados? Cualquiera que los viera en su día a día entendía que entre ellos no había nada relacionado con el romanticismo.

Él, como buen guerrero, era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, la ignoraba como mujer y la trataba de forma distante. Era un misterio si la veía como a algo más que una simple "tapadera". Su principal misión era ayudar a su líder en sus propósitos, y parecía que todo lo demás era secundario y prescindible.

Ella, muchacha soñadora, esperaba conseguir pronto el dinero necesario para saldar su deuda y marcharse del prostíbulo, quizá, incluso, marcharse con él. Esperaba ilusionada el día en que le dijera esas dos palabras que todo el mundo esperaba oír de la persona amada o, por lo menos, que le demostrara algo de cariño, un pequeño gesto que le diera a entender que le correspondía.

Y lo que uno era parco en palabras y demostraciones de afecto, la otra lo compensaba con efusividad, ya fuera de viva voz o con abrazos conseguidos a traición. Amaba a ese hombre y no le importaba exteriorizarlo de cualquier forma para que a él le llegara el mensaje alto y claro.

—¿Cómo lo haces para que el pelo te quede así?

—Con paciencia, con mucha paciencia.

Ella sonreía un poco decepcionada ante esos pequeños intentos para que él se abriera más, pero que al final no funcionaban como esperaba. Rara era la vez que conseguía que le contara algo sobre él. Bueno, ya sabía que había tenido una hermana y que había muerto cuando eran pequeños. El día que le contó eso fue como un pequeño avance que agradeció profundamente.

—Vas a dejar de gustarme.

Porque ella no podía estar esperándolo siempre. Lo amaba, sí, pero era un desgaste continuo el intentar que se fijara en ella, que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. El hacerle ver que no era una simple prostituta que lo escondía de vez en cuando.

Después de esa confesión él la miró sorprendido y notó que algo empezaba a ir mal. Lo había dicho medio en broma, pero si lo había comentado era porque le había estado dando vueltas a eso. Nunca se decía nada "sin querer", si se decía en alto era porque se había reflexionado sobre el tema, así que estaba seguro de que ella estaba comenzando a perder el amor que sentía por él.

¿En realidad le importaba? No estaba seguro, y además, ahora, se sentía algo confuso.

Miraba distraída por la ventana, sin pensar en nada y en todo a la vez. Sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban dentro de ella creándole un nudo de angustia en el pecho. Ya no sabía qué hacer; decirle que se marchara, que se olvidara de ella, o seguir como hasta ahora, temiendo que llegara el día en el que él se fuera por propia voluntad. ¿Podría aguantar mucho tiempo más sufriendo por su amor no correspondido? Si es que lo tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos...

Se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a volver por allí, y durante la mañana, y parte del día anterior, lo había cumplido, más que nada porque había estado con su líder, pero al llegar la tarde se empezó a sentir muy solo, la echaba de menos. No habían estado ni un día separados, pero parecía que habían pasado años. Y debía ser sincero consigo mismo, el que le dijera que iba a dejar de gustarle le había afectado mucho.

Decidido a sacarla de su mente empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Sólo quería relajarse, olvidarse de su voz, de su olor, de su mirada, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba parado delante del prostíbulo.

Dio un respingo cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, abrazándola, y un aliento cálido le rozó la oreja izquierda. Reconoció enseguida ese olor y esas manos fuertes y se relajó apoyándose en su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era la primera vez que él se acercaba de esa manera por propia voluntad y ninguno quería romper el encanto. Quién sabía cuando se produciría otra aproximación de ese tipo.

Y mientras miraban el horizonte, cada uno se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Él suspiró con pesadez, como preparándose para una pelea. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y dio un leve apretón, dándole fuerzas.

—Te quiero, Ren.

—Yo también te quiero, Tai.


End file.
